Al Fin lo Admites?
by RinRina
Summary: Mikki es la nueva estrella futbolística de Japón y se encuentra frente al partido para llegar a las finales...Pero alguien volvera inesperadamente cambiando su mundo otra vez de pies a cabeza...¿Seguiras negandolo?[MikkixKyosuke]
1. ¡Partido Desicivo! ¿Final?

Tonishiwaaa:D como estan todas/os ?? ( por las dudas xD) Bueno..Mi nick es bastante largo i chan ajaj Ustedes pueden decirme Beluu... jajaj la verdad jaja es muy comico que ande escribiendo fics por secciones de anime que los amooo..xD mas bien hago de novelas.. pero aqui me tienen..jaja cuando descubri la pagina..empeze leyendo los fics de naruto que me encanta! ajaj y pense que mi primer fic anime serie de naruto.. peor no! Es de mi otro amor Hungry Heart:D jajaj espero que les guste i aqui se los dejo! ;)

**Al fin lo admites?**

**Capitulo 1:**

** ¡Partido desicivo¿Final?**

_-" En el juego de hoy se enfrentan los equipos femeninos de fútbol de las secundarias Hokashi anko y Jyoyo Acanegauca Orange hill..Un partido emocionante que nos tendrá pendientes los 90 minutos completos. La capitana Himiko Katsura de Jakashi anko a tenido varias propuestas en las universidades de deporte mas privilegiadas por sus tácticas ofensivas y su instinto goleador insasiable...por otra mano Orange hill liderado por la actual estrella Mikki Tsujiwaki, próxima integrante de la liga Japonesa femenina y la consentida de Japón..."-_

- Es la hora chicas! salgamos a la cancha a demostrar el espíritu de Acanegauka! - dijo la peliverde extendiendo su mano.

- SII!! - todas las integrantes de orange hill apoyaron sus manos y las levantaron- A ganar!

Las luces se prenden en el estadio iluminando la amplia cancha llena a su alrededor de millones de fotografos y periodistas...Éste era el partido más importante para Jyoyo...la final por la cual lucharían por las nacionales...todo el equipo estaba decido y muy ansioso por el partido.. y más aún yo, Mikki...desde el primer día de practicas de fútbol...lo que en un príncipio era una actividad dinámica entretenida..terminó siendo mi máxima pasión..el fútbol se había mezclado con mi ser...amaba al Futbol...y ahora.. gracias a todo el equipo femenino..todo su esfuerzo en mejorar...tuvo sus frutos...Orange Hill ha recibido una gran acogida por sus equipos de Fútbol...muchos deportitas vinieron a la secundaria esperando ser elejidos para el equipo...Rodrigo..mediocampista estrella de Acanegauca..tiene millones de propuestas en varios equipos reconocidos internacionalmente..pero decidió quedarse en su último año..junto con Sakai...el arquero bonito y talentoso del equipo...siempre con sus poses y gestos encantadores..pero con técnicas de defensa increíbles..el próximo años sería arquero del Manchester.. de vuelta a su hogar...y...luego estaba él...el chico más arrogante y exasperante del planeta...actual goleador de Holanda...el cabeza de naranja...Kyosuke Kanou...todas las puertas se habían abierto por él...por su sueño de jugar algún día junto a su hermano...el espíritu del equipo masculino había vuelto gracias a él.. si...pero..aunque el equipo es uno de los mejores...se sinte su aunsencia...hacía 1 año y medio que se habia ido a jugar a Holanda...y gracias a quién?..A mi estúpida bocota...sabía que era lo correcto... no podía alejarlo de su sueño...su destino...aunque eso costara que se separe de mí...Te odio Kanou...por que no puedo dejar de pensarte y extrañarte...todo el tiempo...

- Mucha suerte chicas!! - Gritaron los coach de acanegauka..Karim y Mori-

Las muchachas los saludaron con las manos

- Ganaremos.. - sonrío Miki-

_- " Y así comienza el partido...los equipos se encuentran dentro de la cancha calentando...los medios campistas seran la capitana de Jokashi anko y Shizawua Zumachi...todas estan ya en sus posiciones!!" -_

- Mjm...- una persona con campera, gorra y anteojos.. se encontraba entre la multitud mirando el pártido tranquilo-

-Vamoss Acanegaucaaa!! - gritaba el pelon de Esaka con una soda en la mano-

- Adelante chicasss!! - el morocho de rodrigo las saludaba-

- El espíritu de Jyoyo!! - el peligris decia moviendo hacia atras su pelo y con una sonrisa brillante en su boca-

-AHHHH!!Es Sakaiiiiii!!! - gritaron todas desmayandose en el piso y con corazones alrededor-

- Mikiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!! Vamos preciosa! tu puedes!! - gritaba yuya parado del banquillo y sus amigos al lado .

- Eh..je..- la peliverde tenia una gotita(anime) cayendole de la cabeza- Esperen y veran! dije saludandoles amablemente- chicas.. no se descuiden.. es un equipo muy fuerte..

-Si!! - todas estaban listas cuando..el silbato sonó-

Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii - " Y comienza el partido.."

-Mikki!! aquí va..- dijo una chica pasandole la pelota a su capitana-

-Muy bien Shizuu avanza!

- Si!- comenzó a correr-

- Kanataa tomaa!! sigue corriendo por el ala izquierda - y de un perfecto pase se lo cedió a su compañera.

- Aqui voy! - kanata siguió corriendo por la cancha pero un desapercibido tacle le robo el balon-

- Sakura! avanzá! - la capitana de hakashi anko avanzo corriendo a toda velocidad hacía el arco -

- Yiamura! no dejes que penetre la defensa!! - la peliverde corría a su ayuda.

- Himiko ahi te va! - sakura le paso el balón ficazmente a su capitana con un cabezazo.

_" Jokashi Anko no pierde segundos y ya avanza hacia el arco de Jyoyo...la defensa da orange hill se encuentra a la espectativa de un uno a uno ..pero...Himiko va a a golear desde mitad de cancha!! increíble.. y aqui viene... a traspaspasado la defensa y parece go... nono momento! Orange hill! se ha salvado.. Tsujjiwaki con una sorprendente agileza intercepto el balon con una cabezazo a gran altura...creo que esto ya lo habiamos visto en manos de Kanou no es así?"_

- Esto recién empieza - dijo la peliverde cayendo al piso con una mano sobre el pasto.. y comenzo a avanzar rápidamente por el ala izquierda de la cancha -

Tic Tac...Tic Tac ...Tic Tac ...Tic Tac

_" Minuto 89 del partido.. y Jokashi anko va a la cabeza con un gol...pero ningun equipo se rinde...al parecer tendremos un alargue de 4 minutos en el partido para el desempate...y..Tiro libre para orange hill...Tsujiwaki va a patear y las defensoras de Anko se encunetran listas...Y toca el silbato y miki va a lanzar.. esperen ! Un momento! No es un gol.. Es un pase! Gimiko chuji recibe.. y.. GOOOOOOLLL!! Orange hill alcanzó a Jokashi.. y vamos por minuto 92.. esto es decicibo.. repetimos.. Hokashi pose en su tabla de puntaje uno mas que orange hill..por lo tanto..si empata el juego.. Jokashi Anko pasa a la final.."_

Los chicos que estaban e la tribuna de Jyoyo...mantuvieron un silencio abrumador.. pero luego se escucharon grandes canciones de apoyo para el equipo de Acanegauca.. contando a Esaka meneando arriba del aisento con su remera..¬¬ y debajo kamata y sako empujándolo para que se siente..

Tsujiwaki apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas observo a su equipo agotado.. todas con las respiraciones agitadas y exaustas...pero no era hora de rendirse.. tanto trabajo al cuerno.. Eso jamás!!

_" Ultimo minuto y sake Anko...Ahora esto es u uno a uno..capitaan con capitana..este duelo devatira la final...Himiko mantiene muy bien la pelota..peor mikki opone una resistencia...la...¡La pelota es de Acanegauca!...Yiamura robo el balón.._

- Pero.. Como..? - La morocha miró incredula a su contrincante.

- Distracción..a la Tsujiwaki - la peliverde le sonrío y guiño el ojo..y continuó corriendo-

_" 93:50..Yiamura se encuentra frente al arco y tira!! parece go.. no! la arquera de anko ataja..pero al pelota se le safa..y.."_

El hombre misterioso de la tribuna frunció su cara con nerviosismo y apreto su puño...

- Noooooooooooo!!! - La peliverde se lanzo al aire...

PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII - 90 minutos... Fin del juego

Muajajis :D Que mala soy.. se lso dejo acá ;) peor igual voy a hacerlo posible en seguirlo pronto:D Por fas dejen coments asi se si les gusta...xD

**INNER: EntenDIDO?? ¬¬**

**A ree ajaj na mentira..**

**INNER: LOS ESTOY OBSERVANDO ¬¬**

**Estas descontrolada hoy eh?? ¬¬**

**Yukii-Chan!**


	2. ¿Te Conozco?

**

* * *

**

Al Fin Lo Admites?

**Capitulo 2: "¿Te Conozco?"**

PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII - 90 minutos... Fin del juego

Todo el bullicio que durante el partido se había escuchado ahora parecia estar en pausa...todos mantuvieron la espectativa..hasta la familias que veían el partido desde su casa...el mundo se había detenido en ese instante...pero la caída de Tsujiwaki fue el play...

" ...A...gol...Gol de Orange Hill!!!! El equipo de Jyoyo..pasa a las nacionales!!! "

- G..Ganarooonn!!! - dijo Esaka besando a Yuya que tenía al lado (En la mejilla eh? esto no es un yaoi xD)-

- Ahhhh quitate bakaaa!! - Dijo kiba espantadooo sacandose a un chibi esaka que lo abrazaba-

Mikki se incorporó débilmente con sus codos y sonrió y con sus ojos cerrados por los rayos del sol, sintió como su equipo la alcanzo y la alzaron festejando...la entrenadora (alguien sabe el nombre?? xD) andaba saltando dando brincones y llorando muy graciosa y atras Murakami con una gota enorme cayendole en la frente...toda la tribuna se levantó alegre aplaudiendo y de fondo se escuchaban maracas...Todas voltearon a ver y se encontrarón con Esaka usando la remera como sombrero agitando una maraca en cada mano y a todos los demas con un gorrito diminuto de cumpleaños en la cabeza y con una gran gota en su frente...

- Jajajaja! - mikki les sonreíra y les mando un beso con la mano -

- Ahhhhhhh! Mi amada mikkiiiii me mandoo un besoo de amor puroooo!! - dijo un kiba bailando junto a Esaka lleno de corazones y estrellas -

- Debes darle una oportunidad a ese chico...lo veo muy emocionado - jaja le sonrío Tomoyo

- Jajaj si es medio loco...pero es muy bueno conmigo..- dijo Tsujiwaki recojiendose el pelo en una colita..

- Pero...nada mas habría que teñirle el pelo de naranja, lentes de contacto azules y...una caracter podrido - Dijo Yiamura girando sus ojos de manera picara.

- Ppe..Pero.. Ashh! Callateeee Baka!! Deja de inventar ¬.¬u - dijo Mikki toda colorada protestandole a Yiamura que solo reía y chocaba los cinco con Tomoyo y Shizuu -

- Apurate en decidirte Mikki asi me dejas a Kiba para mi! - dijo Yukari haciendo signito amor y paz..( ajaj me entiendo el que es con los dedos..)

- Juju estas muy desesperada por pelito afro - dijo Yiamura rascandose la mejilla distraída.

- Ay! Que celosa Yiamu-kun te hace daño - dijo sacandole la lengua.

- AHHHHHHHHH!!! Estas muertaaaaa!!! - dijo Yiamura sujetada por Shizu y Tomoyo entre medio de ambas.

- Chicas..ashh nunca se cansan? - dijo al peliverde con una media sonrisa al ver la misma pelea de siempre..realmente era gracioso ver a Yukari tratar de esquivar a Tomoyo para alcanzar a Yiamura..y la otra chica que de la bronca sacaba espuma de la boca..-. ( Amigas raras tiene mikki no? xD)

- Mikki...- La aludida se giro y se encontró con Mori ofreciondole un papel -. Hace un rato vino una persona buscandote..y me dio este papel para vos.

La peliverde abrió el papel y se extraño al leerlo - " Te espero en el vestidor...no tardes" -. Una curiosa incertidumbre rondaba en su mente...- ¿Quién será?...¿bestidor? ¬¬... - Una gota corria por la frente de mikki y tenía una sonrisa fingida.

- ¿Qué es? - dijo Tomoyo acercandose a Mikki y dejando a las otras tres discutiendo.

- Mmmm.. no no es nada - sonrío y guardó la nota en el bolsillo del short -. Tengo que irme...después nos vemos...- y saludando se aventuró al pasillo de los vestuarios...- ¿Kiba?..mmm.. no...generalmente suele decirme todo a dos milimetros de mi cara..n.nu...pero entonces...¿No será una broma no ¬¬? -

Tsujiwaki ya se hallaba frente a la puerta...pero dudaba en abrirla...los nervios la estaban carcomiendo - ¿Porqué estoy nerviosa?Mmm..n-no puedo a-aabrirla...- dijo sujetando el picaporte nerviosa - Ash! Pero que tanto pienso...mirame como estoy por esta tontería de los mensajitos - y de una valentonada abrío la puerta - Ehh? -.

La habitación estaba vacía...habían unos lockers abiertos y algunas zapatillas en el piso...seguró del medio tiempo, pero sin rastros de nadie...cada vez sospechaba mas de que se trataba de una broma...y encima con el dolor de muñeca que tenía como para estar de buen humor - Ash! Creo que me la quebré - dijo hablando despacio y sobandosela; pero el ruido de la puerta cerrandose le provocó un escalofrió por toda su espalda y se volteó lentamente.

- Viniste - Un hombre mas alto que Mikki se hallaba a dos pasos de la puerta, llevaba una campera azul con algunos diseños en celeste y unos jeans, también tenia un gorro negro y azul y unos anteojos de sol...sus manos estaban dentro de los bolsillos de la campera y se podría decir que tenía un muy buen estado físico - ¿Cómo estas? - dijo acercando cada vez más

- Je b-bi bi-en... - los refelejos de Mikki hacian que esta retrocedierá a la cercanía del hombre.

- ¿Porqué te alejas? - dijo el chico deteniendose y rascandose su mejilla confundido.

- Eeh...no jaja n-nada de eso..- dijo moviendose de forma nerviosa.

- Mjm... - el extraño sonrío al ver a Mikki y optó una postura seductoramente intimidante.

- Eeeh disculpame pero... - dijo Tsujiwaki mientras seguia retrocediendo - ¿Te cono- la peliverde no pudo seguir por que casi se tropieza pero el hombre sujeto su mano antes que callera...provocando que sus caras estuvieran terriblemente cerca y Mikki sostenida por él - co? (glup) -.

- Mj...sigues igual de tonta como siempre - dijo con una media sonrisa arrogante en su boca -.

- Q-qu-e... - La chica comenzaba a divagar al ver los ojos del chico, aunque no podía decir el color por los anteojos...había algo en ellos que le encantaban y la dejaban muda...y no solo eso...si no el sentimiento de que los conocía...esa mirada autosuficiente y tan ensordecedora... ¡Esperen un momento¿Me acaba de llamar TONTA?.

- ¿QUEEEE¡Tu eres el IDIOTAA mandando mensajitos anónimos! no tengo tiempo para esto - dijo mirandolo furiosa - Me voy de aquí -. La chica lo empujó para pasar pero sientió como jalaba de su brazo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se vío acollarada entre el hombre y un locker.

- Igual de gritona también - dijo el extraño sujetando una mano de mikki. La capitana de Orange hill a estas alturas se encontraba mucho mas nerviosa que en un principio...ahora estaba acorralada por valla a saber quién en el vestidor y encima todo el equipo ya de seguro se habían ido...y si gritaba nadie del club la iba a escuchar...lo peor es que no podía despegar la cara de esta persona..era un campo magnético para su desgracia, solo quedaba hacer una cosa.

- Kyaa!! - embestiendole una patada que sorprendentemente fue interceptada muy rápido; Kamii¿Ahora quién me salva?. La chica bufó y miro para abajo .

- Tonta...¿Qué piensas que voy a hacerte? - dijo levantando con su dedo la cara de Tsujiwaki - Eso dejalo para el baka de kiva - dijo con una sonrisa infantil que sorprendió a mikki - Piipi Piipi Piipi Piipi -.

- ¿Hola? Ah si sos vos.. - el joven sostenía a Mikki de una mano y con la otra atendía el telefono - No ...ya baje...si que te llame pero parece que la doctora te tiene muy ocupado - Mikki tenia una gota grande escurriendole la frente y una cara de desconcierto - Ja! si seguro ¬¬..Buenoo..si ya te entendi! Eres cansador...aja...bueno chau...¿Qué pasa?...CHAUU! - cortó y liberó a mikki guardando su celular - Tengo que irme...

- Ehh?? Pe -. El chico ya se estaba por ir cuando volteo la cabeza - Luego nos vemos...chica gritona - dijo riendose y se fue.

* * *

**Konichiwa¿Como estan? Gomen na sai a las chicas que comentaron:D aqui les contesto**

**Akirafic: Muajaja ya van a ver que tan mala puedo llegar a ser ajajaj.. espero que te guste el nuevo chapp!**

**Milenachan2006: KYAA!!Qué suerte que te guste la historiaa!! vas a ver que cada dia se va a poner maaas interesante ;) Muchas grax se hace lo que se puede! espero que este capi tenga buenas expectativas!**

**Vickyta-chan: Aayyy yo tmb amo a Hungry Heart! Es lo mejor!! xD Que suerte que te gusteee!! akjajaj con lo del partidoo.. en dejarlo de suspenso fue una idea de ultimo tiempo... mauaja soy malita ;D Eespero que te guste el chapp! Mas saluditos para ti!**

**jiji el fic dice que hay otro coment mas n.nU pero no me deja leerlo :S asi que igual queria agradercer tu coment!**

**Ahhh! y algo que casi se me olvida . Ccreo que vamos a ver si lo pongo en k+ ;) Ustedes que dicen?**

**Nos vemos pronto!! Arigato**

**Yukii-chan!**


	3. Reencuentro

**

* * *

**

Al Fin Lo Admites?

**Capitulo 3: " Reencuentro "**

- ¿Ch-iica grit-tona? - dijo tocandose la cara sorprendida

Ya eran los 8 de la noche y Mikki estaba en su departamento rentado, la preparatoria pagaba el alquiler y ella solo la mitad de los servicios como el agua, la luz y el gas. Era un buen negocio aunque tuviera que compartirlo junto con otra chica...Igual eso no era ningun problema para la sociable de la capitana...

- Mikki me voy...vas salir? - dijo su compañera observandola desde la puerta del cuarto.

- Mmm.. no..me voy a quedar acá leyendo - dijo Tsujiwaki sentada en la cama, tenia unos anteojos de lectura y un libro en la mano. Su amiga la miro por unos momentos y luego se acercó - No queres venir conmigo? vamos a la casa de un amigo..es una fiesta - dijó la chica sonriendole sentada a su lado.

- No quisiera incomodar a nadie..jeje - dije inocentemente Mikki regalandole una sonrisa. Su amiga ladeó la cabeza. - Con esa actitud piensas conseguir novio? -. La peliverde se sonrojo un monton y bajo su cabeza mientras su compañera se reía - No necesito uno..¬¬u..y ahora vete! DUUU - dijo abentandole un almohadon mientras le sacaba la lengua.

- Jajaaj! DUUU- se rió, atrapó el almohadon y le sacó la lengua - Esta bien! pero no te tardes mucho solterona!! AHHHHH!! - la chica vio como Mikki la seguia corriendo.

- KYYAAAAAAAA!! - Pero la chica le cerro la puerta en la cara - ya vas a ver cuando salgas!!!.La peliverde se río y se fue hacia su cuarto.

* * *

Ambas chicas caminaban por las bulliciosas calles abrigadas; Natsumi, llevaba una campera blanca cerrada hasta el cuello y unos jens verdes mientras que Mikki tenía puestos unos pantalones marrones arremangados y arriba un gamulan de corderoy...

- Estas muy callada...realmente empiezo a preocuparme ..- dijo sonríendo Natsumi mientras se giraba a verla.

- Eh?.. jaja gomennasai...es que con el tema del partido estuve muy nerviosa... - dijo devolviendole la sonrisa y volteando hacia otro lado. Su cabeza seguía en el vestuario de mujeres...había tratado de dispersarse leyendo pero era inutill... tal vez salir un poco le haría bien.

Las dos chicas se detuvieron frente a la puerta y Natsumi tocó el timbre. La peliverde volteó la vista hacia el local que se hallaba al lado de la casa para encontrarse con el pronostico anunciado en la television de uno de los televisores que se vendian.

" Una noche muy fría nos espera hoy...corrientes del oeste se aproximan. Un día recomendable para estar en casa cerca de la estufa. Hay provabilidad de una nevada...tendremos muchos hombres de nieve mañana por las calles..."

- Na-Chan! Que bueno que llegaste.. te estabamos esperando - dijo un rubio pelo corto asomandose y abirendo la puerta - ah? Veo que trajiste a una amiga...muy linda por cierto - dijo el chico sonriendole a Mikki la cual se sonrojo débilmente.

- Ash ya deja de galandas quieres?? - dijo la pelivioleta visiblemente molesta mientras se aventuraba hacia la casa.

- Mmjaja... pasa por favor no te quedes afuera.. hace mucho frío - dijo el chico mientras se apartaba del paso y la peliverde pudiera pasar.

- Eh.. espero que no te moleste que haya venido es que... - dijo Tsujiwaki mientras entraba junto a el.

- No tiene que disculparte...mientras mas mejor... es una fiesta.. - dijo el chico regalandole una sonrisa mientras cortesmente la dejaba pasar al interior de la casa...

- Woow.. ¡Qué linda casa! - dijo esperando que el propietario se acercara.

- Si jaja eso creo... - dijo joven mientras guiaba a Mikki al living. - Amigos... les presentó a... - dijo con una gota en la frente.

- Mikki...jaja Mikki Tsujiwaki.. - dijo mirando al rubio y luego a los invitados.

- Tsujiwaki? la capitana? de Jyoyo? - dijo una chica sentada en el sillon mirando sorprendida a Mikki.

- Si...así es.. - dijo un poco avergonzada mientras sostenia su gamulan.

- Que linda!! - dijo un grupo de jovenes con corazones y estrellitas mirando a Mikki sonrojada.

- Tonto! ni siquiera desenvolviste los Onigiris Ika-baka - dijo Natsumi mientras entraba a la sala con una bandeja llena de onigiris y vasos con refresco.

- Ja! me habia olvidado - dijo el aludido ayudando a su amiga - que suerte que llegaste - dijo volteando a sonreirle -. Duu.. baka u.u - dijo tomando a mikki de la mano sentandola en un sillon y ella en el apoya brazos.

- Yo vi el partido de hoy! estuviste genial! el ultimo gol fue el mejor! - dijo un chico de pelo azul con reflegos celestes mirandola sonriendo muy amable.

- n.n - dijo colorada, pero su mirada cambio a una autosuficiente al ver la cara de su amiga... pero al momento sornió y todos comenzaron a reír.

La fiesta era muy kawaii, todos los chicos la trataban como una mas del grupo y hasta había bailado con su nuevo fan´s club. La capitana se sentia muy agusto y se reía bastante por las peleitas entre Na-chan y Ikamaru-san...era curioso de cierto modo.. le recordaba mucho a sus peleas con el baka de Kyousuke. La mirada de la chica se posó en la mesita de te.. donde había un par de revistas...

- Jaja tendrías que verlo! no es verdad Mikki? - dijo la pelivioleta riendo. Mikki había tomado una revista en su mano mientras en la otra sostenia un refresco.

-..Etto?? -. La peliverde abrió sus ojos demesuradamente y su mano soltó el agarre dejando caer el vaso. - Mikki? Estas bien? - dijo su amiga procupada bajo la mirada de todos los presentes..

- Debo irme - dijo con la voz entrecortada y salió corriendo.

-Pasó algo malo? - dijo ika-san llegando a la sala con mas refrescos. - No lo se - dijo Na-chan precoupada - Etto..sacate ese delantal rosa neko! - dijo con una gota enrome en su cabeza ajajajjajaja xD..Lo siento.. volvamos al misterio u.u

* * *

Tsujiwakki corria rapido atravez de las calles. Cada minuto era insoportable y las lagrimas vencieron al coraje que la chica sentía en esos momentos.El frío se hacia cada vez mas notorio, pero no le importo en lo absoluto, no le importaba nada...tan solo llegar.La fachada de una casa de familia se encontraba enfrente. La puerta estaba adornada por una rosca de navidad mientras que un arbolito se hallaba adorando con luces centellates de distintos colores. Se acercó despació a la puerta y dudó en tocar el timbre.

Una mujer mayor se encontraba en la cocina condimentando un pollo para luego hornearlo. Apoyo sus manos en la mesada y paso una mano por su cabello para sujetar un mechon de pelo que se había escapado de la cola. Agarró la foto que se hallaba en la heladera y sonrió. Paso sus dedos por la foto como si las personas que se encontraban alli sonriendo pudieran sentir sus caricias; apollo la foto devuelta en la heladera y posó un iman de una pelotita de futbol sobre ella. Ella miro por la ventana de la cocina y le pareció ver algo moviendose en la calle...

- Hijo...podrías fijarte quíen esta en la puerta? me parecio escuchar un ruido - dijo la señora volteando su vista hacia atras. Un hombre se levanto pesadamente del sillón refunfuñando y dejando una revista en el. Se acercó a la peurta y pudo ver una figura de espaldas frente a la casa. Rodó sus ojos cansado y abrío la puerta.

- Necesita algo? -.Tsujiwaki abrió sus ojos y un par de lagrimas corrieron por su rostro, apretó sus manos y enterró su cara en la bufanda.

- Hey! que es sorda?? - dijo saliendo de la casa y cerrando la puerta.

" Si..es el, que idiota...como no me di cuenta". Mikki Levantó su rostró y mordió su labio intentando no derramar más lagrimas. Se giro para quedar enfrentada con él y nuevamente una lagrima se escapo al verlo tal cual como lo recordaba.

- Mikki? - El chico se endureció al notar el maquillaje descorrido y la expresion de tristeza de ella; siempre fue tan alegre y vivaz que hasta la envidiaba.

- Pp-por que no...no...NUNCA ME LLAMASTE!! - dijo la chica estallando de una vez por todas.

- Pensé que me odiabas - dijo el chico serio acercandose.

Mikki lo miró a los ojos y le dió una cachetada. El chico quedo volteado de lado y la marca roja de la mano de Mikki quedo en su mejilla. Suspiro profundo..

- Te odio por haberte ido... Ahh! -. Mikki miro a los ojos azules serios que sostenia fuertemente una de sus muñecas.

- Lo hice por vos...vos dijiste que me valla - el joven la miró profundamente mientras la Tsujiwakki notaba la cercanía e instintibamente cerró los ojos sintiendo la dulce fragancia de su perfume...

* * *

Yukkii Malfika no Jutsu xD

GRACIAAAAS A TODAAAS!! 6 COMENT! (Vamoss por masss xD)

.- Viridiana: Waaaa!! pobeshitaaa:D ahora si me lo deja leer ¬¬ ajajaj Grax! Mmm.. si viste? Mikki esta media lenta... ajaj Y con respecto a la llamdo.. pude ser...o...puede no ser ;). Muchas grax por el coment!

.- Yuky-san02: Graxx!! Gomen por lo tarde n.nU espeor que te guiste el capi!

.- HikarinoHoshi: Ayy que liinda! Muchas graciaas! ...ayuda mucho el hecho de que sea de HH n.n... que buneo que te este gustando la historia.. cada dia va a estra mas interesante.. MAUAJAJ...No coment u.u.

.- Vickyta-Chan: Jajajaj xD Gomen.. es mi lado maligno me junte mucho con Itachi u.u jajaja que suerte que te guste! Kyaa las amigas de mikki sin remedio n.n y el hombrote.. (BABAS) xD. Que estes bien!

.- Vivian alejandra: MikkiXKyosuke lo mejor ;D Que buenoo io tmb xD..Muchas grax por las felicitaciones ( Yukkii chibbi saltando por todos lados con kero fastidiado xD)

.- Loresan88: (Yukkii cubierta con una aura negra y varias gotas en la nuca) Gomen x3 Gomen gomen gomenx 1000 :p..Me atrase un poooquiiito ;) jajaj peor ia llege de vuelta y ya me puse a escribir el proximo capitulo.. que suerte que te guste mi hulmildecita creacion ... y con respecto al romanticismo...es secreto ;D

Sayonaraa xD

Yukkii-Chan escuchando Tell me Tell me Bozou Ending HH


	4. Megami

**Hola!**

**Como estan todass? Tanto tiempo .'**

**Jajajaj antes que me maten por lo que tardee les quiero decir que las extrañe **

**y espero que les guste este nuevo cap de la historia **

**También como le prometi a una amiiga este cap se lo dedico a Julyee por su cumpleaños **

**el 8 de Octubre...No te digo nada todavia por que hay que esperar xD **

**Buenooo ah! si xD Muchas gracias a todas las diviinas que me comentaron el capitulo**

**pasado!**

_-Pensamientos/Aclaracion_

**_-_Grito/Sobresalienente**

* * *

**Al Fin Lo Admites**

**Capitulo 4: "_Megami"_**

* * *

-Kyosuke ¿Quién es?. –Dijo un hombre mayor desde la puerta. –La chica abrió los ojos y se encontró con el Sr. Kanou al lado de la puerta. 

-¿Mikki?¡Que linda sorpresa! estas mas bella cada día. –Dijo acercandose. –¿Interrumpo algo?.

-Claro...NADAA. –Dijo el pelinaranja con la frente fruncida y una gota corriendole por la nuca.

-Yo..yo ya me iba Sr.Kanou. –Tsujiwaki hizo una leve inclinación. –Sayonara...

-¿Pero ya te vas Hija?¿Porqué no te quedas a comer con nosotros?. –Sonriendole amigablemente.

-Mira¿Ese de alla no es Kyosuke Kanou?. –Una chica secreteaba con otra mientras miraban hacia el alarmado chico.

-¡SI!¡Si se queda!..¿No Miki?. –Dijo gesticulando ampliamente. –¡Que fríooo!¿No¡Entremos mejor!. –Sujetó a Mikki por los ombros mientras la hacia caminar rápido dentro de la casa.

-¡Pee-!¡Kyousu-!.HUM HUM - Mikki intentaba safarse de la mano de Kyosuke que tenía en su boca -.

"**¡¡¡KYOSUKEEE TE AMOO!!!".."¡VOLVISTE KANOUU!".."TE RE EXTRAÑEE".."¿QUE TINTURA USAS?"**

La puerta empezó a temblar muy fuerte ,Kyosuke se volvió violeta y rapidamente se apoyo sosteniendo la delgada puerta ante la mirada divertida de Mikki.

-¡No te rías Gritona!¿Podrías ayudarme no?. –Kyosuke la miraba molesto mientras Tsujiwaki le sonreía con arrogancia.

-Es el precio de la fama Kanou. –Tsujiwaki apretaba las mejillas del chico burlonamente. –Aunque.. –Su pose se había erguido y mantenía su dedo índice en su mentón en posición pensativa. –Una torta de chocolate estaría bien.

-¡Chantajeadora¿Una torta¿Me viste cara de panadero o qué?. Encima ya es hora que te pongas a dieta...ocupas todo el pasillo ¬.¬ –

-¡Idiota!. –Kyosuke estaba desmayado en el piso con un chichon enorme y Mikki con su brazo levantado. –Arreglatelas solo.

-¡NO!. –Mikki se volvio para ver a Kyosuke cruzado de brazos. –Esta bien, ganas gritona..¡Pero saca a todas estas locas!. –Mikki sonrió y se acercó a la puerta para salir pero se vio interceptada por Kyosuke.

-¿Y ahora que?. –Mikki subió su rostro a la vez que sentía la mano cálida de Kanou en su mejilla. Al instante, un rubor se asomo por la cara de Tsujiwaki.

-Por lo menos limpiate la cara...espantas. –Kyosuke le dio un pañuelo mientras sonreía como solo el sabe hacerlo.

-Mira...simplemente no te pego.. –Mikki lo miraba apuntandolo con el pañuelo. –Solo por que tenes razón...Pero no te acostumbre mucho. – Y le sacó la lengua.

* * *

-_Que malo -.- ..No conseguí cita para hoy...Mmm, podría ir al cine..Ahí siempre hay chicas lindas Jijijiji._ –El chico caminaba por la calle medio caído y cansado. Revisó su bolsillo derecho y luego agitado el izquierdo. 

-¡Me olvide la billetera! Tengo..2 yenes y..una pelusa.. nn'

Aburrido 

_-¿Un milagro?. _

**Ey! Tú!¡Espera un segundo! **

El chico volteó la vista y sus ojos comenzaran a brillar.

-¡Un ángel caído del cielo!. –Una chica peliverde se acercaba sonriendo hacia él con un aura luminosa a su alrededor. Sus grandes alas se desplegaban lentamente ante la vista lejana de un ocaso..su sonri-

-¿Hola? Hey¿Estas bien?. –Mikki sostenía la mano del chico mientras volteaba de vez en cuando la vista hacia atrás. –Gomen si te asuste, no fue mi intención.

-E..aa...no.. –Él bajo la vista hacia su mano sostenida por aquella linda chica y su cara se volvió completamente roja. –¡_Megami_!. –Y ahora..un _**abracito**_. (_Megami: Diosa)_

-Ehh..¿Cómo? Creo que me estas confundiendo con alguien. –Tsujiwaki trataba de sacarse de encima al loco que la estaba dejando sin aire. –Necesito un favor..¿podrías soltarme?.

-Quiero que sepas que nuestro encuentro a estado predestinado... –Su voz era galante y seductora, Mikki miro irónicamente las manos del chico sobre sus hombros. – ..Desde el momento en que nacimos, mi _Megami_.

-Ja! Primero deja de llamarme de esa forma y¡Necesito un favor! Tenes el mismo color de ojos. Nada más seria hacerte pasar por...un futbolista internacional. –Ella sonrió inocente.

-¿Por un futbolista internacional?. –_Que bien las elegis ¿eh?...¡Está totalmente chiflada!_

-Se que no tiene mucho sentido, si me lo dijeran a mi pensaría que esta bien loco quien me lo diga y no le creería ni una palabra, estoy empezando a confundirme..¿Por favor?. –Lo

miró suplicante cruzando sus manos entre sí.

_-¡Pero es muy linda! No podría rechazar su ruego Jiji_. –Esta bien..lo haré..pero con una condición. –Sujetó su mano entre las suyas. –Una cita.

-¿Eh, una cita¡Ahí estan mirando! Seguime la corriente ¿si?. –Mikki se sacó su gorro de lana y se lo puso al chico mientras procuraba que no se viera su pelo rubio. – ¡OHH! KYOSUKE!. –Un taxi pasaba y la chica lo detuvo con una señal. –ANDATE AHORA ASI NO DESCUBREN QUE TE ESTAS ESCAPANDO!!. –La chica volteó la cabeza para ver a una multitud de chicas acercándose rápidamente.

-¡Subite rápido!, Señor lo lleva lo mas lejos de estas chicas ¿si?. –Mikki asomaba su cabeza al auto y le daba unos cuantos billetes al chofer.

-¡No se preocupes señorita! Yo me encargo. – el chofer le sonrió levantando su dedo pulgar.

-Pero.. ¡¿donde me voy yo?!. –El chico saco su cabeza de la ventanilla un poco mareado. –¿Cómo voy a ubicar-?

-Perdoname! Váyanse que ahí llegan! Gomen !! Arigato!. –La chica subió a la vereda mientras veía como el auto se iba a toda velocidad con el harem de chicas atrás corriendo, saludando con la mano sonriente.

-¡Esto es genial!¡¡Más de 253 chicas corriendo tras de mí!! Muajaja... ¡Soy un Sexsymbol! n.n

-Amigo usted si que tiene suerte con las chicas ¿eh?. –El chofer se volteo sonriendo hacia el chico. –¿Aquella chica peliverde es su amiga?.

-_Ouuch!!No le pedí su numero de telefono _**T.T ¡**_Ni siquiera se el nombre de mi diosa!..Solo me a quedado un gorro de lana para recordarla en mis noches de melancolía!!.._

**-**Hum huele a flores...Ahhh. –El Chofer se dio vuelta con unos ojos diminutos y una gota escurriendo por la frente.

-En realidad todavía no me he bañado oO. –

-Nononono..¡No hablaba de usted hombre!. –El chico comenzaba a negar deseperadamente con sus manos. –¿Del gorro ve?¿Ve?¡Gorro!!Hahahahah .'. –El chofer se volvio sin darle importancia.

_-Hum ¬¬..uno no puede expresarse libremente en este mundo..Mmm?._

M.Tsujiwaki _[Escrito en una etiqueta del gorro_

-¿Es una marca?

_Me suena ese apellido_

* * *

-Ya se fueron puedes abrirme Kyosuke. –Mikki se encontraba dando unos golpecitos a la puerta. 

-..Segura? ¬¬. –Kyosuke abrió la puerta, dejo pasar a Mikki y volteo a ambos lados para verificar que no haya ninguna loca rondando.

-¡La comida esta lista chicos!

-Hablando de eso.. Torta de chocolate..no lo olvides Kanou. –Mikki sonrio y Kyosuke se quedo mirándola. –¿Vamos si?. –Tsujiwaki lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo rapido.

-Hm...-Sonrojado.

* * *

**Yukki-Chan TV xD**

**11 coments T.T Que emocioooooon! xD**

**.-yuki-san02: ajajaj obvioo que lo continuuo! Hasta yo quiero ver como termina esta historia ;) aver si te gusta este cap tmb **

**.-Vickyta-chan: jajaj soy medio malvada no te olvides, pero que no escuhe Inner oO; Ahh! es secreto ;D ya veras como sigue **

**.-Viridiana: Viriiiiiii siglares que no te conectas! xD..ajaj song for lover tmb es muyy lindaaa.. como llore con el ultimo cap de Hungry Heart T.T..En la aprte que Miki alcanza a Kyo en el aeropuerto me dejo asi oO..la parte que lo esta abrazando.. yo pense que la iba a besar !! casi me mueroo xD Igual se puso colorado , espero que te guste saludiitos**

**.-loresan-88: Jajaja ahora un poquito mucho fue el retraso xD, que coool que te gustee:D la mia tmbb es que son tan linndos y encima como se caen "mal" me gusta mas xD Tu espera termino.. aver que me dices de este capitulo **

**.-vivianalejandra: Que suerte que te guste!..Si ya era hora que se digan tooooooodo lo que tenian guardado...igual.. eso no es todo ;). Espeor que este cap tmb te guste como el otro **

**.-milenachan2006: Jajajaj muchasss graciassss esta bueniisimo que te guste xD DE la trama estate segura de que va a seguir asi.. y aun mejor todavia ;). Espero que te guste!**

**.-a1dee: Muchas gracias! espero que este cap tambien te guste**

**.-HikariNoHoshi: jajaj no te preocupes ajajaj y eso que recien empieza eh?..la cosa va a tornarse muuy entretenida xD.Espeor que sigua esa emocion ;D suerte para vos tmb!**

**.-animmegirl: muchasssss graciasssss T.T ay ya me emocionooo xD.Espeor que te guste el capi y preparate que lo que se viene es...emocionante :O **

**.-Erimondlicht: que bueno que te guste ..n.n' Gomen por la tardanza, ojala haya valido la pena xD**

**.-Elangeldelaoscuridad: De eso estate pleeenamente segura! Ojala te guste**

**Muchas graciassss a todasss por sus comentariosss me encanntan siempre **

**Intentara subir capi mas prontoo por ustedessss xD**

**y cualquieraaa que quiera habalr conmigo no dude en agregarme si?**

**_Chibi-Inner: Nuestro mail esta en el perfil _**

**_Yukki-Chan,Chibi-Innner_**


	5. Mikki ¿Una Exclava Sexual?

* * *

**Al Fin lo Admites?**

**Capitulo 5: "Mikki ¿Una Exclava Sexual?"**

* * *

-Dime Mikki ¿Cómo esta tu familia?. –La Sra. Kanou le servía arroz a Mikki. –Ahora que eres todo una profesional deben estar muy orgullosos n.n. 

-Estan muy bien...Solo acostumbrándose un poco a los Paparazzi n.nU. –La chica sonreía mientras caía una gota por su frente, terminando de comer.

-Ja. Son todos unos entrometidos...No me agradan. –Kyosuke miraba hacia un costado con sus brazos cruzados mientas mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

-Si hacemos cálculos...prácticamente nadie te agrada Kanou. –Ella volteo sus ojos al mismo tiempo que lo apuntaba con el tenedor. –Dime alguien quien no entre en ese grupo...Sin contar el esférico ¿No?. –Ella volteo sus ojos girando el tenedor con sonrisa arrogante.

-Si hay una persona, Tú. –El ojiazul la vio directo a los ojos, Mikki abrió poco la boca y sus

mejillas se tiñeron de rosado. El Sr. y la Sra. Kanou miraban divertidos la escena. –Directamente eres la molestia en persona -.-.

-¡BAKA!( _pum_ )..._**ouchh**_–Mikki bajo su cabeza abruptamente y sostuvo con su mano izquierda su muñeca derecha. Cerró sus ojos.

-¿Eso fue un golpe¡Haha!. –Dijo riendo sobandose la cabeza.

-¿Querida estas bien?. –La Sra. Kanou corrió a su lado, su esposo se levanto también colocándose los anteojos. Kyosuke se detuvo y miró con un tono de preocupación. _Su mano.._

-Mama trae vendas del botiquín, papa conseguíme la pomada que traje...¡Rápido!. –Kanou sujeto a Mikki entre sus brazos y la llevo al segundo piso...Dejándola sobre su cama.

Mikki reprimía unas lagrimas y veía como Kyosuke arremangaba su manga derecha. Podría jurar que en ese preciso momento la estaba viendo con esa mirada penetrante característica suya.

-Tonta. –Kyosuke retiraba cuidadosamente la mano de Mikki a la vez que veía su muñeca hinchada. –Sabes que después de un golpe directo se debe inmovilizar la zona ¿En qué estabas pensando?. –Su voz era suave pero seria a la vez.

_En ti Kanou...¿Quién más?_

-Hijo aquí tienes. –Le alcanzó lo pedido y se mantuvo en el marco de la puerta junto al Sr. Kanou.

Kyosuke abrió el pote y untó la pomada sobre la hinchazón haciendo movimientos circulares. La chica aguantaba quejidos, secando sus ojos. Luego, con sumo cuidado, comenzó a vendar la muñeca; Por último puso una muñequera para inmovilizarla del todo.

-Ya esta. –Se levantó del suelo. Mikki no pudo distinguir sus ojos; Su pelo anaranjado tapaba la visión.

-¿Un esguince?. –El mayor quiso saber.

Bostezo. 

-Ven conmigo querida. –Aceptó su mano...Caminaba en un largo pasillo.

-_Si. _–

Bostezo.

* * *

_Su_ _calor _la rodeaba. Se sentía tan bien. Enterró su cabeza en su pecho; Era firme y sus abdominales bien formados. Estaba más cerca, supuso que se encontraba en sus brazos._ Ese_

_Perfume_...definitivamente sucumbiría ante él. _Su respiración_ en su cuello debilitaba su sostén; Rodeo su cuello con sus brazos en un suave agarre.

-_Mikki.._ –Escuchar su nombre de su boca le erizó la piel.

_Ten piedad de mí._

Justamente eso no estaba en _sus planes. _Él levanto su rostro delicadamente, dibujando una tentadora sonrisa en sus labios. _Sonrojo_; ese carmesí resaltaba en su blanca cara y, le daba un toque delicioso. Ella cerró sus ojos al sentir como se acercaba cada vez más a ella._ Roce de narices, labios_..

-¡NOO!. –Se levanto de repente tapando su boca y un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Tsk...¿Qué pasó? -.-z. –Se apoyó de costado mientras se frotaba los ojos para acostumbrarse a la oscuridad. Su torso estaba _desnudo_.

O.O,¡Qué haces medio desnudo!..Tapate Baka . . –Cerró sus ojos. Luego volvió a abrirlos. –Pero que...¡PERVERTIDO!.

-Ouch!..¿Estas loca o que?¡. –Kyosuke detenía los almohadones que la peliverde le tiraba. –¡Para ya!. –Sujeto el tobillo de la chica y la jaló haciendo que cayera en el colchón.

-¿Por qué estoy..en tu cuarto¿Qué hora es¡Por qué estas desnudo! Y..¡¿¡Por que diablos estoy así vestida??. –Miraba la pequeña y delicada remera de seda junto con un short también de seda que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

Pero _alguien_ la miraba descaradamente.

-Te quedaste dormida después de vendarte y como eres una imprudente en primeros auxilios no te desperté. –Cruzó los brazos en sus rodillas. – Son las 2 de la mañana; Todos los días duermo así y...mama te puso esa ropa.

-Ahh¿Pero podrías dejar de mirarme?. –

_Por favor...deja de mirarme así.!Ni que tuviera nervios de acero!; Parece que disfrutaras torturándome cabeza de naranja..._

-El azul te queda bien,¿te lo habían dicho?. –La miro de reojo para después situar su vista al techo. –

-(¡Alerta roja!)..Etto?. –Se sorprendió y miro al chico. _Ok, eso si que fue raro..¿Kyosuke haciendo cumplidos?._**Incompatibles**

- Debe ser por que disimula los pasteles alojados en tu estomago, Puff ¡jajaja!. –Kyosuke reía a carcajada suelta.

Aura negra peligrosa por la retaguardia, nada bueno puede esperarse.

-¡Haber si con eso te callas!. –Mikki se recostó de nuevo mirando al lado contrario.

-No contaba con esa posibilidad T.T. –Un Kanou llorando mares con un botín en medio de su cara.

* * *

Tsujiwaki abrió los ojos pesadamente. Los rayos del sol se filtraban por la ventana acomodándose sobre la adormilada cara de la joven. Se incorporó lo suficiente para ver hacia el otro lado de la cama, pero Kyosuke ya no estaba ahí. 

-_8:55...¿Desde cuando se levanta tan temprano?, Hum.. _–

Miró su muñeca, Sonrió. Mikki se sentó en la cama mientras miraba a su alrededor. Esta era la primera vez que estaba en su casa, su cuarto. Era tal cual...se lo imaginaba; Simple y cómodo. No había que ser muy inteligente para saber que ese celeste de las paredes era idea de su madre, y la verdad, quedaba muy bien. Había unas repisas con algunos libros..._Ok, esto sigue siendo influencia materna_...y algún que otro trofeo, incluyendo de karaoke.

-Ahh ya despertaste gritona. –Kyosuke entró.

-Si, Rodolfito de oro. –Mikki miro riendo a Kyosuke mientras sostenía en su mano un trofeo del 1er puesto en canciones navideñas.

-Sos una envidiosa ¬¬U. –Le quitó el trofeo y lo colocó de vuelta en la repisa. –Cambiate así vamos al hospital.

-Ahh, esta bien. –Asintió.

-Ah.., llamo una chica preguntona a tu celular...Nakume..que la llames. –Quejoso. Le dio el celular y se fue.

-Eh..¿Nakume?. –Revisó su celular y le cayó una gota por la cabeza. ­–Oh mas bien Natsumi ¬¬U?...Un momento...¿Kyosuke habló con Natsumi?..Ay no..lo que me espera.

* * *

Ambos estaban en el hall. Él terminaba de acomodarse la bufanda, mientras miraba a Mikki hablando por su teléfono celular apoyado en la pared. 

De verdad que había cambiado. Al irse a Holanda recordaba una chica peliverde muy persistente, principiante en el fútbol y una verdadera molestia; Bueno, una molestia agradable. Tenía que admitir que la chica tenía lo suyo, esa resistencia y perseverancia característica suya, sin olvidar esa extraña sensación que solamente sentía al estar con ella...

-Si, si estoy bien...Si Na-Chan, a todo si esta bien? n.nU.

-_Aja! Entonces también estas A PURA FIESTA con ese chico!, con razón no llamaste en toda la noche traviesa!, ajaja._

-¡¿Q-QUE?!..¡No digas pavadas!..es solo que tuve un accidente y Kyosuke me ayudó. –Mikki acercó mas el celular para que no pudiera escucharse la conversación. Acomodo su flequillo nerviosa.

-Ay Tsujiwaki, de seguro estas moviendo tu flequillo ¿no? siempre haces eso cuando estas nerviosa, jaja. Igual me siento mejor, ya que después de esa noche salvaje tuya con el tal Kyosuke te debes de sentirte mejor que la noche anterior. Aunque exageras un poquito con la pasión Mikki, terminas accidentada.

-¡Ohh!!¡¿Estas loca?!¡¡¡Deja de decir esas cosas!!!...y no estoy nerviosa ¬¬+U. –Hablo fuerte pero manteniendo la voz baja. Saco se mano de su pelo y la metió en su bolsillo disimuladamente.

_-JAJAJA, es tan fácil enojarte que tienta. Pero no lo hagas ¿si? . Nada más quería saber como estabas, me dejaste preocupada. ¿Segura que estas bien?._

-Humm, si no te preocupes, ya estoy mejor. Gomen por no llamarte. –Tsujiwaki sonrió.

-_No te preocupes, uy! me tengo que ir yendo Mikki. Después nos vemos, y enseñale al chico modales queres? ¬¬, no tiene tacto con las mujeres._

-Jaja ese es él. Entonces más tarde te encuentro..no hagas locuras .–Ella miró de reojo a Kyosuke.

-_Sayonara Mi-Chan!_

-Sayonara Na-bakka, ajaja. –Alejó el celular de su cara para poder apagarlo

(Natsumi frunció el ceño al escuchar a Mikki pero cambio de expresión al ocurrirse una idea.)

-_¡EXCLAVA SEXUA-!_

-O.O (Pii). –Justamente estaba enfrente de Kanou y la verdad, no era nada cómoda la situación.

(Natsumi se levanto riendo del sofá del living..)

-Es_ tan predecible ajaj a ver como te escapas capitana. _–Le hizó señal de marinero al telefono y se fue sonriendo con un par de cuernitos en la cabeza (( n//a: Muaja esta es una creación genial xD)

-..¿Excla- . –Él movió sus lentes hacia abajo dejando ver sus ojos junto con una sonrisa irónica.

-¡No preguntes! ¬¬U, mejor vayamos al hospital de una vez. –Aura negra, aura negra.

( 7 DAYS Natsumi..)

-¡Como digas! . –Abrió la puerta sonriente dejando pasar a la _aura negra, aura negra. _–_Mmm..no me desagrada la idea de exclava sexual..¿Porqué será?_. –Posición pensativa apoyado de lado en la puerta.

-¡KANOUU!. –

-Si si, ya voy...deja de chillar gritona. –Cerrando la puerta molesto.

* * *

**Toniishiwaa a todos¿Como estan?, primero que nada: Feliz navidad y Año nuevo! . Espero que se la hayan pasado bien en lass partyys.. yoo coomii toodoo es increible la capacidad alimenticia xD**

**Bueno, en cuanto al fic, Gomen na sai! (x4) no puedo creer que tarde tanto en actualizar xD, pero buenoo por lo menos espero que les guste el resultado P. Peroo como yapa hice el capitulo mas largo ehh?? **

In.Yukii: Igual lo ibas a hacer de todos modos -.-

Yukii: ¬¬ No tenes sentiido del relacionamiento con los lectoores queerida, leete este libroo ( _PUUF- _Puré de In.Yukii xD) 

**In.Yukii: "Libro de Autoayuda¿Como hacer que la gente siga leyendo tus bakkanadas? TomoI", realmente te afecta el calor no es asi? n.nU**

**Yukii: Sii T.T vooy a morir rostizadaaaa con RR mayuscula (asi suena mas grave xD)**

**In.Yukii: Mejoor contestaa los comentarioos n.n+**

**Loresan88: Jajajajaj xD. Ni idea.. se coloo al fic o.O, ajaj pronto tendras mas noticias de él. 1 AÑOOO??? _Emotioon_ xD. Y sii a pedido..(igual estaba planificado xD) M&K 100.**

**Elangeldelaoscuridad: Sii gracias..XD Eso intento n.n. Oh por Kamis-Sama.. que verguuenzaa T.T, perdonnamee.. es que como estoy acostumbrada a lectoras..me confundi ;P, Iguall estooy re feliiz que a un chico le guste mi ficc D¿Te habar gustado el cap?**

**Viridiana: Io tambien y nunca te encuentro T.T SNIF SNIF. Jajaj yo ya voy por la 4156 vez que veo todo el anime xD Y siempree me mata ell final.. es que es tann.. ahhh!(Tambien sigo gritando los goles es comiquisimo xD). Tenes una persepcion nena, tal cual!, que Kyosuke vaya apurando por que si no..!, grax por tu coment.. Besiitoos!**

**-Sakura-Star-: Hooolaa! Ohhhh sientoo yuu emocioon! lloremos juntas TT.TT, pero.. al finnnn la espera termino paar la continuacion, a ver si te gusta este cap **

**Vickyta-chan: Mauajaj (6) Es naturaleza (?), Ohhh es un hermoso halagoooo! muchas graciiasss T.T, ajaja yo tambien me rei leeyendo esa parte XD. Esoo estamooss intentandoolo.. es que con el caloorr me hago agua y quedo absorvida en la silla xD ¡Pero lo haré!, ya ni tengo que ir al sauna xD. ROMANCE UP TO DATE **

**Y habiiendo termiinadoo  
Me despi-**

**JAA!los cache xD. No no no todavia les queria contar algo ( no muy liindo ¬¬ ) **

**Resulta que el 30 de diciembre, aca en Bs.As habia un ANIMEFEST suuper copadoo con miles de actividades. Yo chochiisima, me habia inventado un disfraz estilo entrenador pokemonn y todo (fui con mi piikachuu D), todo esto con 37° imaginense n.nU. Tambiien habia practicado canciones de Get Backers (Mr Deja Vu, Ichibyou) y de Paradise kiss (Lonely in Gorgeous) y varias mas para el karaoke, y cuando llego..CHAN! LOCALIDADES AGOTADAS!. Estaba en estado vegetativo xD encima pregunte si habia alguien revendiendo no se algo asi.. nadie ¬¬. Tonces, deprimida y acalorada.. tuve que volver con mi piikachuu acuestas T.T**

**Pero la buena noticia es!..que en febrero hay una Expo de Anime en el Jardin Japones a la cual no me puedo quedar afuera JAAJAJAJAJAJA! (Gomen por la emosion -.-).Dps les cuento como me fue!**

**Bueno eso es todo! (ahora si! xD) Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo**

**Sayonara!**


End file.
